


Luka and Gabriel

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Gabirel is an ass, Luka meeting Gabriel, M/M, Minor Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The tabloids post an article about Adrien Agreste's and his secret Boyfriend,  Gabriel is not happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Luka and Gabriel

“Hello, Sir. I’m Lu-“ 

“Mr. Couffaine.” Gabriel Agreste snapped. “Yes, I know who you are.” 

Luka lowered the hand he had held out for a handshake, obviously not going to recieve on.

“Of course, sir.” He muttered. His body was stiff as he stood in Mr. Agreste’s office. He hasn't been offered a seat yet and judging by the glare Mr. Agreste keep giving him, he wouldn’t anyway.

“Why are you dating my son?” He suddenly asked. Luka blinked up at him. 

“Because I love him.” 

“Hmm.” He hummed, turning his back from the boy. “See, my son hasn’t really been interested in dating. So you can imagine my shock when I find out that he is dating a male and through a tabloid, nonetheless.” 

Luka shifted awkwardly. He knew that Adrien had a really hard time coming to terms with his sexuality. It was a long road of being comfortable, freaking out, breaking up, reevaluating making up, being comfortable and so on. It was hard for both of them, but Luka was patient, he truly loved Adrien and knew how hard it was for himself to come out. 

That lead him to now, they had finally started dating steadily for 2 weeks, after 4 months of on and off. Without realising, a tabloid had taken a picture of the two holding hands and kissing. The media blew up after that. 

Adrien had been trying to avoid his father, fearing his reaction, it had put another strain on their relationship. 

When Adrien finally got a message from Nathalie, saying his Father requested a meeting with his ‘friend’, Luka, the blonde haired boy tried to break up with him right on the spot. Luka wouldn’t stand for it saying he wasn’t scared of his father and nothing he could say would come between them. Adrien didn’t look convinced at all, not even glancing at Luka has he numbly nodded his head. 

Luka though he heard a gasp coming from behind the thick, wooden double doors. He furrowed his brow as he realised it was probably Adrien eavesdropping, far too anxious to just let things happen. 

“I assure you, sir. We are in an established relationship. Although not exactly a secret we were hoping to avoid public attention.” Which was true, most of their friends knew about them. Adrien’s closest friend knew about them towards the very start of their relationship, helping Adrien sort through his feelings. 

“I find it hard to believe that my own son wouldn’t tell me about something as important as,” he turned around looking at the boy up and down. “This.” 

Luka balled his fists, grinding his teeth in an effort to not snap at the man. Luka was usual calm and very well collected but he did have a temper that flares up against those that hurt who he loved. 

“Perhaps he didn’t feel comfortable, sir.” Luka replied. 

“Are you suggesting that my own son wouldn’t confined in me?” Gabriel snapped. 

“I’m not saying he wouldn't in general but he didn’t for this topic.” Luka tried to calmly explain but the man was an egotistical, fragile drama queen. “Perhaps, he feared your reaction?” Luka innocently tried to squeeze in. He heard a quiet bang on the door followed by a hiss, Luka assumes that it was Adrien smacking his head against the wood in frustration at Luka’s hinting.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Luka, a vein on his forehead, becoming prominent.

“Suggesting that my son can’t talk to me in such a disrespectful way isn’t going to get you anywhere, boy. Since my son hadn’t come to me about his problem I’m going to assume that the tabloids were wrong, that the photos they took were of you sexual harassing my son. Now, get off my property and leave my son alone or the police will be called.” 

Luka stood there seething. He didn’t think Gabriel Agreste was homophobic but the way he spat the word problem when referring to his and Adrien’s relationship left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially with the way he tried to bend the story in his favour, that no, his perfect son couldn’t possibly be attracted to men, he was just forced into such a position. Luka didn’t realise he was crying until Mr. Agreste smiled down at him, his grin was something so sick and twisted that Luka questions Adrien’s safety living under the same roof as this man. 

“Are you actually crying? Pathetic. Even if my son happened to be dating. I’d never allow him to date some as weak as you or with such a low social status. You family don’t even live in a house, do they Mr. Couffaine?”

Luka snapped, before he could even realise what was happening, he hurled his clenched fist towards Mr. Agreste. His knuckles connecting to his cheekbone with enough force to knock his designer glasses of his face. 

Gabriel let out a cry of surprise, loud enough for the door to open, Nathalie and Adrien running in. They both froze taking I’m the scene of Gabriel hunched over his desk, glasses missing, nursing his cheek and Luka tense and a statue, frozen over him with his fist still balled tightly. In a second everyone came back to life. 

Luka took a step back in shock, Adrien was by his side in an instant. Nathalie ran over to Gabriel, trying to inspect his face but he just snapped at her to find his glasses instead. 

“How dare you come into my home and-“ 

“Enough!” Adrien yelled, causing Gabriel to freeze up. He squinted his eyes at Adrien.

“Silence, Adrien. Don’t you dare try to-“

“No! You listen to me for once!” He hissed back. “Yes, I’m gay Father and I’m very much in love with Luka. This was harder enough for me to come to terms with so of course I felt like I couldn’t talk to you about it, but it doesn’t make it any less true just because you don’t know about it.” 

Gabriel was silent as he put his glasses back on, listening to his son speak for once. 

“I’m sorry I hit you, sir. That was very out of character and out of line of me to result into violence. Please forgive me and I will be taking my leave.” He gave Adrien a kiss on the forehead, making sure Gabriel could witness it. He mumbled a goodbye before walking towards the door. “Also, I will be dating you son still. Call me Adrien.” And with that he left. He stood outside the door, taking Adrien’s idea of eavesdropping. It didn’t trust Gabriel Ageste at all and wanted to make sure Adrien didn’t get hurt. 

“Are you going to say anything Father?” Adrien snapped. Silence followed it. “Well?”

“I don’t think there is anything left to say.” 

“What?” Adrien was confused, he expected a screaming match not silence. 

“I would prefer you not to date that boy but-“ 

“Because he’s a male?” Adrien snapped again, Gabriel sighed. 

“No, I’m actually fine with your gender preference. I’d just prefer you date someone with a more elite status.”

“Oh.” Adrien seemed dumb founded. 

“On the bright side, other then his social status, I approve. He is very disrespectful but he’s willing to fight for you. As long as your protected. I’ll feel at ease.” 

The room was quiet as that new information sunk in. 

“Thank you Father!” Adrien cried, followed by Gabriel making a winded sound. Luka smiled as he realised Adrien probably tried to hug him. His hug were very hard, he knew they first hand. He smiled as he realised that the situation was not perfect, but better than they had hoped. He quietly took his leave, making sureto close the door softly so he wouldn’t have been taught eavesdropping.


End file.
